


5 times Stiles protected someone and the 1 time someone protected him

by kristylovesfanfic



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Eventual Sterek, M/M, Mild Cursing, Protective Stiles Stilinski, made up scotts dad, stiles focused, werewolves not talked about but exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27554092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristylovesfanfic/pseuds/kristylovesfanfic
Summary: 5 times Stiles protected people and the 1 time Derek protects Stiles from an asshole and then the rain.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 12
Kudos: 325





	5 times Stiles protected someone and the 1 time someone protected him

**5 times Stiles protected someone and the 1 time someone protected him**

**1**  
When Stiles was 4, he met Scott McCall for the first time. The boy was pushed up against the brick wall of the cafeteria with 3 boys surrounding him. They were mocking him because of the way he breathed. Stiles pushed his way between them and told them his daddy was a deputy at the sheriff’s department and if they kept being mean he would have them arrested. It took all but a minute before the boys had cleared out running to tell the teacher Scott and Stiles were being mean to them. As they waited for the principal, they decided they were now best friends and nothing would change that. Not even when Stiles took the blame for the fight even when Scott insisted it wasn’t either of their faults.

  
  


**2**  
At 12 Stiles and Scott had been best friends’ side by side for 8 years. That was until Scotts dad came back. His dad had fucked off to some other big city after Melissa had threatened divorce after she found him having an affair with another nurse at the hospital. Melissa the strong single mother she was continued to raise her son without much help. Occasionally Stiles family would help, his mother Claudia and father John were pleased to have Scott around as he kept Stiles busy and for the most part out of trouble. But when Scotts dad came home everything went to shit. Melissa was always unhappy, Scott cried a lot and after many tears he told Stiles his dad was trying to get him to go to New York, Claudia was sick and after many doctors’ appointments they still didn’t know what was wrong they decided hospitalization was the best thing, John was working all the time to pay for the doctors and the pills, and Stiles was just sad. Everything was changing, he was alone, and his best friend may be moving away.  
  
  
As the weeks went by Scott stopped crying and started to be exited at the possibility that he could leave. Stiles would give it to him New York did sound cool but staying sounded even better. Stiles tried to be there for his friend but it was hard and it got harder every day that he had to listen to the excitement. Stiles and Scott stopped talking for a few days as a result. Every Friday Stiles and Scott would walk to the grocery store and buy candy bars and sodas to eat during their weekly movie night sleepover. It was Friday and no Scott and Stiles movie night sleepover didn’t feel right to Stiles so he bought the candy and the soda anyway. Before going over to Scotts, he waited wondering if Scott would call him first.  
  
  
3 hours later no call. He packed the soda and candy into his previously emptied backpack and took off for Scotts. When he slowed his bike to a stop, he noticed yelling. Hopping off the bike he threw it in the grass and burst through the door without knocking. What he saw was the first time he ever felt true rage. Melissa was unconscious bleeding on the ground and standing over her was Scotts father Mark. Scott had tears streaming down his face and a bruise over his eye. Stiles didn’t hesitate he took off running to the study. Mark ran after him but was too slow and Stiles shut and locked the door before crouching next to the safe under the desk. He knew it was there when he overheard his dad telling Melissa he should always keep the gun she just bought locked safely away. Shaking hands and 2 tries later he had the safe open and gun drawn when Mark burst through the door. Using the gun trained on Marks chest Stiles made him backup and walk down the stairs and out the door before he went to the kitchen looking for Melissa’s phone. Scott had moved to his mothers’ side and was clutching her hand a towel pressed to the wound on her head. Stiles called emergency services and Mark McCall was arrested 2 days later in a dingy motel on the backroads of California. Stiles and Scott were talking again and John took Melissa and the boys to a safety course about guns.

  
  


**3**  
A few days after Stiles turned 13, he was in the comic store looking through the sale section when a boy no older than 17 slammed another girl his age against the side of the diner across the street. Stiles left the store and watched from the sidewalk debating if he should go over or not. He recognized the girl as Izzy, they shared math and science together. Izzy looked frozen where she was pressed against the wall trapped and Stiles barely had time to look both ways while he crossed the road before he was at her side. As he got closer, he noticed the guy was Tony a big brute of a junior at the high school. Stiles called out to Izzy asking why she wasn’t coming into the comic store and asking who she was stood with. With the attention clearly on him Stiles shoved himself in between Izzy and Tony making Tony step back. Anger clouding his face he told Stiles to fuck off or he will regret it. Stiles stood his ground. Tony launched at Stiles. Izzy screamed at Tony to stop but a black eye, bruised cheek, split lip, 3 punches to the ribs, and 1 dislocated finger later the door to the diner flew open and out stormed a girl named Laura Hale. She threatened to call the cops if Tony didn’t stop reminding him it wouldn’t be smart to have the poor kids’ dad show up to pull them apart. Laura and Izzy helped him inside. Izzy held the rag Laura gave him to his busted lip as Laura went to call the sheriffs station and ask for his dad. Even to this day he always thought Tony was wrong he didn’t regret it and after seeing his dads face as Izzy explained what happened he didn’t think he ever would.

  
  


**4**  
Stiles was 15 when he found out werewolves exist. Cora Hale had been chased through the woods for 20 minutes by 2 hunters when she smelled another person on the trails. Stiles had his headphones on running to try and better his chances to get off the bench for lacrosse. Cora tried to run around him to not alert the hunters of another person she knew if they had a witness or even possible one to her murder, he would be dead too. Stiles unaware of this going on came to a fork in the path and turned the same direction she took to run around him. Stiles ran for another minute before breaking for a water brake. He got his water bottle out and took a drink before her hurt hushed voices and a whimpering. Wading through the brush he walked off the path into the woods and found a werewolf girl bleeding out of a bullet wound in her leg. Looking at her wide eyed he realized her name was Cora Hale and she was in the same grade as him. Her eyes widened as she frantically told him to run. Taking a step to her he was grabbed and thrown to the ground. Taking a beating like no other the men let him go and told him if he ran fast enough maybe they would lose track of him and he would walk out of these woods alive. Stiles already knew he couldn’t leave Cora behind so when they dismissed him and focused back on Cora he dove for the biggest guys legs knocking them from under him. His longs limbs gave him a challenge as he struggled to get his own feet back under him next thing, he knew an announcement came through the woods it was the sheriff’s department asking for a lost Cora Hale. The hunters took off running and Talia Hale crashed through the underbrush. She shrugged off her coat tossing it over to Cora to cover herself with Talia began gathering the hunters gun taking a bullet out crushing it through her fingers before pressing it to her daughters’ leg. Turning to look at Stiles she didn’t get a chance to say whatever she was going to before his dad had him by the ear screaming about him always being in trouble. Stiles is absolutely sure the only thing that saved his ass that day was Cora Hale calling after him thanking him for his help.

  
  


**5**  
Stiles snuck out at 16. He went 2 towns over to the nightclubs for dancing and possible underage drinking. He flashed his fake id at the door and pushed his way to the bar once inside. Getting to the bar it took forever to flag down the bartender and the no nonsense attitude he put off had Stiles just ordering a sprite. The guy looked like he wanted to laugh but kept his mouth shut. Stiles glancing down to his shirt wanting to remember the assholes name -Peter. The man in question set down his drink asking in quite the sarcastic way if that was all leaving before Stiles even said yes.  
  
  
20 minutes of dancing later he really needed to piss so he eased out of the crowd to the direction of the bathrooms. Rounding the corner, he saw a female bartender struggling against some guy holding her to the wall. She looked angry as she struggled. Stiles yelled hey in their direction making both people freeze. She looked familiar but he couldn’t place her in such little time. The nameless guy slammed him against the wall before pushing him to the ground. Pulling him arm back to punch Stiles the guys arm stopped before he even started the down swing. A bouncer had come and stopped the fight the female bartender was identified by Stiles as Laura. He remembered her from the diner when he was younger and to a lesser extent her sister Cora as they look like younger versions of their mother. Peter had come over looking furious as he and Laura talked before she gestured to him making both bartender and bouncer look in his direction. The action made him blush and look to his feet. Laura thanked him and told him his next sprite was on the house especially since he has gotten his ass handed to him twice in her presence. Rolling his eyes he corrected her stating actually he hadn’t even been hit this time so it couldn’t count.

  
  


**+1**  
Stiles was 17 when he met Derek. Stiles was walking alone to the diner. Scott ditched him again for Allison ever since he got a girlfriend all Scott could think about was her. Stiles sighed as the rain started coming down sprinkling harder and harder as it continued. Scott was supposed to pick him up from detention seeing as he borrowed the car from his mom and Stiles own was in the shop waiting for repairs, he and his father couldn’t afford. But as always, Scott got distracted by Allison. Stiles all but collapsed in the booth resting his head on the table.  
  
  
“What do you want.” A statement not a question.  
  
  
Rolling his eyes Stiles looked up pout already on his lips “A new best friend.”  
  
  
“We serve food and drinks. Your dripping water all over our booth what do you want.” The guy looked so bothered Stiles couldn’t help but laugh. Making the guy scowl harder. “Look asshole guy something or get out.” The waiters voice raised higher with every word.  
  
  
Stiles knew he was an asshole but he also knew he did nothing to be called one so before he could open his mouth and spout something back at the dickhead someone slid into the booth next to him. “Sorry im late.”  
  
  
Derek Hale. The Derek Hale perpetual scowl, leather jacket wearing, do not fuck with me attitude Derek Hale was looking at Stiles waiting for a response. “Umm.. that’s cool.”  
  
  
That’s cool. The first words Stiles has spoken to Derek were that’s cool. Can he be any stupider. The waiter had stood gaping watching the interaction before shutting his mouth and walking off. After a moment Stiles spoke “Hope you didn’t actually want anything because he is defiantly spitting in my food if I order now.”  
  
  
Derek chuckled a little before replying “Its ok I live a few minutes down the road I just stopped in for a warm cup of coffee but I can wait.”  
  
  
“I can’t I was hoping to get some hot cocoa and warm up while the rain falls then by the time im done it would be easing up so I can finish my walk home. Guess I won’t be doing that anymore.” Stiles sighed again. “Don’t worry you saved me from the big bad now your free to go about your way.”  
  
  
“Big bad.” Derek chuckled “Look my cars here I can drop you if you want.”  
  
  
“No thanks sheriffs house is out of your way anyway.” Stiles declined the offer he really didn’t want to be in Derek Hales camero soaked to the bone.  
  
  
“How do you know where is or is not out of my way?” Derek said with a teasing smile.  
  
  
Said smile took Stiles breath away quickly trying to ignore the slightly faster heartbeat in his chest Stiles teased back “Looks like the town bad boy has a heart.”  
  
  
Derek rolled his eyes “Please if you think my mom, sisters, and uncle haven’t spoke about the boy with bambi eyes and brave soul you have got another thing coming.”  
  
  
“Uncle? I know who your sisters and mom are but when did I meet your uncle?” Stiles was confused now.  
  
  
“You ordered a sprite before saving Laura from her ex. The Howler is Peters bar.” Derek answered with a squint in his eye the guy looked like the boy they described but he could have been wrong and if he was wouldn’t that be a kick to the teeth. Derek for once was waiting to meet the boy that had all his family talking.  
  
  
“Ah! The sarcastic asshole! Ok I remember now. Sorry for calling your uncle an asshole by the way.” Stiles started feeling more and more embarrassed Derek probably had the worst first impression of him.  
  
  
“So want a ride? I don’t mind taking you and your whole ‘wait till it lets up’ theory is going to take a while by the looks of the clouds.” As Derek finished talking thunder clapped making the lights in the diner flicker.  
  
  
“Sorry folks its time to close up for the night!” The owner came out apologetic but firm.  
  
  
“Um I guess I will take that ride home. If you really don’t mind?” Stiles looked to Derek a questioning look in his eye.  
  
  
“No. What kind of guy would I be if I didn’t protect someone that needed it?” Derek questioned slightly teasing and slightly truthful as they walked to the door. Such a thing for someone to say. Stiles thought it said a lot of his character to help someone he didn’t know and he told Derek as such when they were in his car. During the drive back Stiles and Derek spoke quietly listening to the rain on the windshield and the radio at a low volume. Pulling into the driveway Derek didn’t shut the car off just put it in park. Asking each other a few more questions they traded numbers and sat in the silence listening to the acoustic songs play through the radio. Occasionally headlights passed but overall, they were just alone. The quiet was broken when his father’s car horn honked lightly making both boys look back startled. “Looks like I need to get out of his spot huh.” If Stiles would guess Derek look sad.  
  
  
“Yah. But you have my number now so you can text me maybe we can do this again.” Stiles cringed when he said it. What a loser to ask Derek Hale out like that. Broken out of his self-loathing Derek answered him with a simple “Id love to.”  
  
  
Smiling Stiles got out of the car. Derek pulled his car away as the sheriff pulled his car into the driveway. Stiles stood in the rain as his father turned off his car and came walking up to go inside the house.  
  
  
“Son? What are you doing sitting in the driveway with the Hale boy?” His father’s words were a question but that didn’t match the knowing look in his eyes.  
  
  
“He was protecting me from the rain.” Stiles answered. John knew there was a story somewhere maybe one day he would get the privilege to know it but for now he just walked his little troublemaker into the house with a resigned “Okay.”


End file.
